Liar Liar, Robes on Fire
by Bella286
Summary: TRADUCTION   de Cr8vgrl.Hermione essaye de rendre la vie plus facile pour tout le monde, ce qui l'oblige à mentir.Mais quand une potion tourne mal pour Fred,il découvre ce qu'elle éprouve pr lui et lui enseigne une leçon sur le fait de mentir à ses a


_**Encore un petit OS traduit de Liar liar, robes on fire, de cr8vgrl, dont j'adore les OS Fred-Hermione. Donc jespère que vous aimerez aussi celui ci, car il y en a d'autres, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en traduire un maximum.. So enjoy!**_

_**¤ Liar Liar, Robes on Fire ¤**_

Elle aurait pu transplaner au Terrier. Elle aurait probablement dû même, mais Hermione avait voulu profiter du paysage et des odeurs et toutes ces merveilles de noël que le Londres sorcier lui offrait. Elle voulait profiter de la neige que le coucher de soleil faisait scintiller comme des millions de petits diamants. Elle voulait respirait l'air glacial et piquant qui soufflait sur les arbres enneigés autours d'elle.

« Hermione Jean Granger, tu n'es qu'une menteuse », maugréa t-elle à voix haute, ôtant la neige qui s'était accumulée dans ses boucles brunes.

« Alors ça y'est, la grande Hermione Granger l'admet enfin ! », s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et poser instinctivement sa main gauche sur sa baguette.

Elle finit par identifier la voix et leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Fred Weasley, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre derrière elle, ses yeux étonnamment bleu posés sur elle.

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle Fred Weasley », s'indigna t-elle, le menton légèrement relevé et les sourcils froncés. Elle se força à ignorer la peine que ses mots lui avaient faits.

Il haussa les épaules, de cette manière nonchalante, presque désinvolte dont lui et son exaspérant jumeau avaient l'art, et qui la rendait folle. Il s'éloigna de l'arbre et la rejoignit.

« Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec la merveilleuse nouvelle que Ginny et Harry annonceront au dîner ce soir… ». Il regarda, amusé, son visage pâlir aussitôt.

« Ah, c'est dont ça ! », sourit-il. « J'ai raison ! ».

« Tu voudrais une tape dans le dos peut-être ? », grogna Hermione, agacée qu'il ait deviné si facilement. Etait-elle donc incapable de cacher ses sentiments ?

« Si tu y tiens », plaisanta t-il en se tournant vers elle, tout en continuant de marcher. « Mais tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Tu as l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur, d'être peinée, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu passes ta frustration sur mon pauvre dos »

« Je ne suis pas _peinée_ », grommela t-elle, en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser les bras avec irritation.

« Si »

Hermione le regarda avec insistante. « Non », pesta t-elle. _« menteuse, menteuse, ton pantalon en feu », _entendit-elle alors chantonner dans sa tête.

Fred sourit et virevolta autours d'elle, l'empêchant d'avancer d'avantage. Son corps était près du sien, et il pencha la tête vers elle pour diminuer leur différence de taille. « Si », souffla t-il, son souffle formant un petit nuage avant de se disparaître dans la fraîcheur de l'après midi. « Si, ça te fait de la peine ».

Un frisson la parcourut, ils étaient si proches elle s'efforça de ne pas trembler tout en s'écartant avec hâte.

« Ca ne me fait pas de peine », lui assura t-elle à nouveau. « Je suis peut être simplement pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de me réjouir pour eux et de célébrer la nouvelle, mais je ne suis_ pas_, en aucun cas, peinée ». Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule tout en continuant de marcher, et elle vit Fred sourire malicieusement en accélérant le pas pour la rejoindre.

« Et pourquoi es-tu aussi peu enthousiaste ? », lui demanda t-il d'un air aussi tendre qu'agaçant qu'il semblait utiliser de plus en plus souvent quand il s'adressait à elle.

_« Devrais-je lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'Harry épouse sa sœur pour la seule et bonne raison que je devrais alors déménager et m'éloigner de lui ? »_, se demanda t-elle avec sarcasme. _« Ou peut être devrais-je lui dire que moi, grande héroïne de guerre, suis terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule à chaque instant ? A moins que, Hermione, tu ne dises à Fred que tu es amoureuse de lui et que tu as peur de ne plus avoir d'excuses pour le voir aussi souvent à présent que Harry n'a plus besoin de te trainer au Terriers pour occuper les frères de Ginny pendant qu'ils s'éclipseraient et s'embrasseraient… »_

_« _Hermione ? », l'appela Fred, l'arrachant au fil sarcastique de ses pensées. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle le surprit à la regarder bizarrement, puis se rappela qu'elle mettait un temps fou à répondre.

« Je pense simplement qu'ils précipitent peut être un peu trop les choses », répondit-elle simplement. _« Tu n'es qu'une menteuse Hermione Jean Granger »_, se réprima t-elle intérieurement. _« C'est ainsi que tu justifies tes mensonges ? Tu essayes juste de rendre la vie des autres plus facile. Idiote ! »_

Fred leva un sourcil, étonné, mais continua de marcher à son rythme. « Je vois… », murmura t-il. « C'est vrai, cinq ans, c'est beaucoup trop court, tu as tout à fait raison ».

Ce fut seulement à cet instant et pendant cette irritante remarque qu'Hermione nota un détail.

« Fred ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Où est George ? ». Elle regarda autours d'eux mais ne vit aucun signe de l'autre moitié des jumeaux farceurs. Pour sûr, Fred ne lui tenait pas compagnie le temps que Georges prépare une blague dont elle serait la victime... si ?

« Il est au terrier », répondit Fred. « Et franchement, je pense que c'est un idiot. Quand maman va découvrir que Harry a fait sa demande à Ginny, elle va se mettre à hurler de joie et probablement pleurer ». Il haussa les épaules et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. « J'ai jugé préférable de m'éclipser et de venir te voir… »

_« Et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait »._ Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Alors c'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Une issue de secours ? Merci beaucoup Fred, tu sais comment montrer à une fille qu'elle est appréciée ! »

Le coin gauche de sa bouche amorça un sourire. « Tu es très appréciée Hermione… Très, très appréciée même ».

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à cela, alors elle continua de marcher en silence avec Fred jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le terrier. Ils y trouvèrent Mrs Weasley courant dans tous les sens, serrant dans ses bras chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Harry et Ginny se tenaient près de la cheminée, n'ayant sans doute pas eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin, et souriaient. Les voir ainsi fut comme un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur pour Hermione. Elle allait réellement finir toute seule. Ginny se précipita vers elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut, saisissant l'occasion d'échapper à sa mère. « Oh Hermione, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? », s'exclama t-elle avec joie, la main levée pour lui montrer la bague.

Hermione sourit. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous », répondit-elle tout sourire. « _Menteuse, menteuse, ton pantalon en feu ». _« Et quand le mariage aura-t-il lieu ?

« Aussitôt après noël ! », s'écria une Molly surexcitée. Ginny soupira.

« On espère le plus tôt possible », expliqua Ginny alors que sa mère était partie étreindre Fred. Elle jeta un regard nerveux à Hermione, et c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione comprit la nature de son malaise, l'hésitation dans sa voix.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! », s'exclama Hermione avec entrain. « J'ai déjà commencé à chercher un nouvel appartement ». _Oh Hermione, tu es une telle menteuse !_

« Oh, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! », s'exclama à son tour Ginny. « Tu es la bienvenue tu sais, tu peux rester avec nous ! »

Hermione secoua la tête. « C'est très gentil Gin, mais même en rêve je ne pourrais pas vivre avec vous deux fraichement mariés ». Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Ginny, la rassurant d'un geste tendre. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Bien que je risque de passer vous voir de temps en temps… »

« Et tu auras plutôt intérêt, sinon je te jetterais un sort ! », plaisanta Ginny, passant de bras en bras pour recevoir les félicitations de sa famille.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, » lança Fred en se glissant près d'Hermione. « mais où vas-tu rester pendant ce temps ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'ai quelques options en tête », répondit-elle. _« Idiote »_, siffla t-elle mentalement. _Tu n'as qu'une seule option, mais tu __**sais **__pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester là-bas. C'est noël, et les jumeaux ne vont pas arrêter de passer, et tu seras incapable de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide ! »_

« Tu pourrais rester ici, au Terrier ! », s'exclama Fred, l'arrachant à ses pensées. « George et moi on sera dans le coin, idem pour tout le monde, donc tu ne seras pas toute seule ! »

_« Non ! C'est exactement ce que j'essaie d'éviter ! Je ne peux pas passer un weekend entier avec toi ! ». « Je.. je… »_, bégaya t-elle à voix haute.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Fred. « Je vais de ce pas le dire à maman, elle sera enchantée ! ».

Puis il disparut, sautillant dans la foule, et Hermione comprit qu'elle était fichue. Elle le vit parler avec hâte à sa mère, puis se ruer vers George. Ils se penchèrent et hochèrent la tête de concert, et voyant cela, Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux.

Oui, c'était officiel, elle était fichue.

Trois jours plus tard, le Terrier grouillait d'activités et de Weasleys courant dans tous les sens et souhaitant un joyeux noël à qui les croisait. Hermione descendit quelques marches en se frottant les yeux, toujours un peu endormie. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à écouter avec angoisse Molly organiser le mariage, à regarder les jumeaux imaginer et créer de nouvelles farces et écouter Percy et Arthur discuter à propos de nouvelles lois au ministère. Le tout entrecoupé de discussions déviées tant bien que mal avec les jumeaux qui insistaient pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait pour noël, et bien sûr, un temps infini passé à maintenir une certaine distance entre elle et Fred. Elle était épuisée.

Fred se leva d'un bond et quitta le canapé où il était installé avec George, et la rejoignit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Hermione », fit-il remarquer. « Tu vas bien ?

_« Non ». _« Absolument. Ca va bien, merci », parvint-elle à répondre avant de laisser échapper un bâillement

Fred fronça les sourcils. « Laisse-moi t'apporter une tasse de thé… », offrit-il.

Hermione était trop épuisée pour penser correctement, si bien qu'elle se contenta d'accepter et alla s'assoir à coté de George, qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Quand Fred lui apporta sa tasse de thé, elle la prit, reconnaissante. « Merci ». Elle en but une gorgée, sans remarquer le regard entendu que les jumeaux échangèrent.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Molly en survolant la pièce du regard. Satisfaite, elle commença à distribuer les cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin.

Alors que tous s'avançaient vers leurs piles de cadeaux et les ouvraient chacun leur tour, Hermione s'installa confortablement dans le divan. Quand ce fut son tour, elle se pencha vers ses cadeaux, se demandant lequel elle ouvrirait en premier. « Que de choix, que de choix… », murmura t-elle, ce qui provoqua quelques rires étouffés autours d'elle.

« Tu ne voulais pas nous dire ce que tu voulais pour noël », expliqua Molly en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère, « donc on a dû deviner… »

« Je suis sûre que ce sera parfait », lui assura Hermione en s'emparant d'une boite. _« Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas un pull. Elle tricote toujours le mien de cet horrible marron foncé. Ca me rend encore plus hideuse que je ne le suis déjà »._

Les mains de Fred, assit près d'elle, se crispèrent sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit le paquet et un large sourire fendit ses lèvres en sortant le pull marron foncé avec un H sur le devant. « Merci beaucoup Molly ! », lança t-elle gaiement. _« Menteuse menteuse, ton pantalon en feu »_

Molly lui rendit son sourire. « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ma chérie. Ron, c'est ton tour ! »

La journée continua ainsi. Hermione reçu le pull, quatre livres et un set de nouvelles plumes. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'était ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Elle leva les yeux et trouva Fred assis près de Ginny, de toute évidente occupé à l'embêter et la taquiner puisque ses oreilles étaient presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux. _« Si seulement on pouvait se parler ainsi… »_, regretta Hermione. _J'ai l'impression de toujours soit m'en sortir avec un mensonge, ou soit être sur la défensive. Il pense sans doute que je le déteste… ». _En soupirant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer la table. Elle se mordit la lèvre en posant des assiettes pour Fred et George, souhaitant être différente, pour qu'ils puissent lui parler plus souvent. Ils pensaient sûrement qu'elle était toujours la fille sérieuse, coincée et vieux-jeu qu'elle était à l'école. « Géniale ! », grommela t-elle en colère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », s'enquit une voix derrière elle. « Mise à part le fait que tu aies mis la cuillère à coté de la fourchette bien sûr ? »

Hermione se retourna, surprise, et vit Fred près de la porte, l'observant. « Oups », dit-elle d'une voix légère, tout en échangeant fourchettes et couteaux. « Merci. »

Fred lui sourit avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches. « Tu as le temps de faire une balade ? », demanda t-il alors.

« Bien sûr » , répondit Hermione, ignorant sa résolution de ne rien faire seule avec Fred. C'était juste trop tentant. « Laisse moi prendre mon manteau et je suis prête ».

Fred la suivit jusqu'au porte-manteau et la surprit en l'aidant à l'enfiler avant d'ouvrir la porte, lui signifiant la cour. Ils se baladèrent dans la neige, marchant dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que Fred demande : « Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Enormément », répondit t-elle, sûr d'elle.

Aussitôt, le bas de son pantalon s'enflamma et elle sursauta. Puis, aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, les flammes disparurent, laissant son pantalon intact. Ses yeux ébahis rencontrèrent ceux enchantés de Fred, et elle demanda, le souffle coupé. « Qu'est…c'était quoi ça? »

Fred enroula un bras autours de ses épaules et lui fit signe de continuer de marcher. « _Ca_, ma chère, était une démonstration de la nouvelle invention que George et moi avons créée », répondit-elle. « En fait, tu étais même le brillant cerveau à l'origine du projet ».

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. « De quoi tu parles ? », demanda t-elle, s'assurant à nouveau que son pantalon était intact.

« Vois-tu, on faisait une expérience il y a quelques jour, et la potion a en quelque sorte explosé », expliqua Fred, visiblement amusé. « Ca m'a explosé dessus, mais il s'est avéré que grâce à ça, je pouvais entendre les pensées des gens autours de moi. Donc quand je t'ai rencontré l'autre jour, j'ai entendu tes pensées ».

Hermione s'arrêta net et le regarda avec effroi. S'il avait vraiment entendu ses pensées, il connaissait chaque petite chose qu'elle pensait de lui !

« Tu n'aurais pas osé ! », gémit-elle.

Fred sourit. « Si ! Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que vous n'étiez qu'une petite menteuse miss Granger ». Il effleura sa joue du revers de sa main, déstabilisant Hermione, puis continue. « Cette petite phrase que tu n'arrêtes pas de chantonner dans ta tête m'a interpellé, et j'ai eu une brillante idée tu es donc la seconde victime de _Menteuse, menteuse, ton pantalon en feu. »_

« Sec.. seconde ? », bafouilla Hermione, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je l'ai testée sur George dans un premier temps », lui expliqua Fred. « J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé ma chemise préférée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la teste sur toi directement. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il t'abîme avant d'avoir l'occasion de t'embrasser ».

Hermione fit volte-face. « Quoi ? », s'écria t-elle.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh allez Hermione ! Après ce que j'ai entendu ? Tu vas vraiment prétendre que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ? »

« Je… je ne le suis pas », répliqua Hermione sans réfléchir. Aussitôt, son pantalon s'enflamma et elle jeta un regard furieux à Fred.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrête pas de faire ca ? »

« Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir ! » s'exclama Fred. « Chaque fois que tu me mens, le sérum que j'ai versé dans ton thé met le feu à ton pantalon ».

Hermione déglutit. Elle était coincée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le menton haut et fier, le défiant du regard. « Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? », le défia t-elle. « M'humilier ? »

Fred la regarda avec insistance. « Tu as donc une si basse opinion de moi ? »

« Oui ».

Son pantalon s'enflamma.

« Grrr ! Tu voudrais bien s'il te plait arrêter ça ? », s'écria t-elle.

Fred sourit. « Les effets vont bien se dissiper tôt ou tard », expliqua t-il, puis son sourire disparu. « On n'a pas encore pu établir combien de temps le sérum durait, mais je t'en prie, continue de me mentir, et on le saura vite ». La sécheresse dans sa voix surprit Hermione, si bien qu'elle baissa la tête.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? », demanda t-elle d'une voix timide, obéissante.

Fred l'étudia un instant avant de demander : « pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de tes angoisses à Harry et Ginny ? Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient compris… »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique, consciente qu'il était inutile d'essayer de dissimuler la vérité. « Pour leur dire quoi Fred ? Je suis une adulte, et j'ai peur de rester toute seule ? Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que les gens puissent m'oublier ».

« Mais c'est complètement faux ! » s'exclama Fred. « Tout le monde t'aime Hermione ! »

« Je sais bien.. », murmura t-elle, avant de soupirer. « Je suppose que je suis simplement douée pour rendre la vie des autres plus facile.. »

« Tu penses vraiment que le marron te rend moins attirante ? », Fred demanda rapidement. Comme Hermione le regardait avec étonnement, il ajouta alors « Les effets de la potion se sont dissipés ce matin ».

« Et bien, oui, je le pense », répondit-elle, soulagée que son pantalon ne s'enflamme pas à nouveau. « C'est juste terne et simple, un peu comme moi… »

« Hermione, tu es _loin_ d'être terne et simple », Fred répliqua alors.

Hermione ignora son commentaire. « Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu aimerais savoir ? »

Fred s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. « Oui », répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais pas dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi ? »

Hermione essaya de s'écarter, mais il combla aussitôt l'écart. « J'avais peur », répondit-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « J'avais peur que tu te moques de moi, et que les choses ne soient plus jamais pareilles entre nous… »

Sans ajouter un mot, Fred l'attira contre lui, baissant la tête vers elle et captura ses lèvres fraiches, l'embrassant avec envie, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait aussi. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses hanches, de ses épaules et de ses cheveux, et Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se blottir davantage contre lui, tandis qu'il promenait ses doigts dans ses longues boucles. Quand il mit fin au baiser, le souffle court, un large sourire fendait son visage. « Jamais je ne me moquerai de toi, et pour ta gouverne, je ne pense pas que tu sois vieux-jeu ». Les joues d'Hermione rosirent aussitôt et un éclat de rire échappa ses lèvres.

« C'est bon à savoir », répondit-il en souriant.

Fred la blottit contre lui et ajouta doucement « la prochaine fois que tu es malheureuse, n'essayes pas de le cacher. Viens me voir… ». Il sourit et embrassa le bout de son nez. « Mentir n'est pas sain pour toi, ça peut être dangereux ».

Hermione rit de nouveau. « Quand je suis avec toi, c'est sûr ! »

Fred baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit. « J'ai juste une dernière question », la taquina t-il.

Hermione fronça un sourcil. « Oui » ?

« J'embrasse bien ? »

Hermione sourit avec malice. « Non », répondit-elle sûre d'elle. Mais aussitôt, son pantalon prit feu. Tous deux éclatèrent de rien et il l'a serra contre lui. Et alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser, il murmura « Menteuse menteuse, ton pantalon en feu ! »

¤ Fin ¤


End file.
